The Perfect Night
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Abby and Connor go back to their flat after a long day of work and talk about their future together. Based on RP. Set after 5x06.  Oneshot.


**My first Primeval fanfic! Based on our RP! Let me know your thoughts, good or bad!**

**Set a couple of weeks after 5x06, Connor and Abby go back to their flat one night.**

The fire was burning, throughout the flat and a meal with a bottle of wine to accompany them.

Abby Maitland sat on her and Connor's sofa in their flat, waiting for Connor to bring in dessert and drinks. Connor walked in to their living room, two glasses of wine in this hands and a bar of chocolate held in his mouth, hanging by the edge of the wrapper.

"Abs?" He mumbled through the chocolate wrapper, "Little help?" He asked and Abby giggled at his and took the chocolate from his, and kissed him softly.

"Got it." She smiled and took her glass of wine from him, and placing her hand in hers, dragging him over to the sofa where Connor softly plonked himself on to and got cosy, placing his own glass on to the table in front of them.

"Thank you," He smiled as Abby broke him off a piece of chocolate, placing it in his mouth.

"Welcome," Abby smiled and smiled softly at Connor, "This is nice, it seems like so long since we've sat here, wine, meal...just the two of us." She whispered softly, thinking about the past few months and everything that had happened, she had never seen Connor, but now everything had washed over, he had promised to make things up to her. Connor wriggled about for a moment and placed his head on Abby's lap, hanging his legs over the edge of the sofa.

"I know," He sighed, "It's been forever, but I _promise _it won't be next time." He smiled up at her, "I'll make it up to you Abby."

"You don't need to Con," She whispered and kissed him lightly, "I've got you back now, the normal you, that's all I ever wanted." Connor grinned up at Abby, their faces just inches away from one another and took another piece from her. "I love you Connor Temple."

"I love you too Abby Sarah Maitland," He mumbled as the chocolate melted in his mouth, preventing him from speaking properly and wiped a bit of chocolate on her face.

"Con," She warned him, "Don't use my middle name!" Abby giggled slightly as he wiped chocolate on her face, her Connor was definitely back. "You're such a big kid!" She laughed and kissed him, "You would be an amazing Dad." Abby whispered and froze slightly. They had never really talked about kids before. Too soon?

Connor grinned as Abby spoke, staring up at his fiancé, her blue eyes melting him, she was right, he was a big kid and he knew it. He bit his lip for a moment as he heard Abby say and broke in to a smile. He always imagined having children with Abby...once they had gotten together of course. Helping his son or daughter with school projects, building and making experiments. He loved every thought of it, running around, being immature. "And _you_ would make a perfect mother."

"Do you reckon?" Abby whispered, she hadn't really thought about kids before, but now her and Connor were going to be married, everything seemed to fit together, she quite enjoyed the idea of coming home from work, making her kids tea and being a family.

"You'd be perfect!" Connor smirked up at her and paused for a moment and the pair sat there smiling at one another, "Abby, would we ever be able to have children, with us being busy with the anomalies?" He asked, and as soon as he thought about the possibility, his heart dropped. Abby looked at his and paused, she knew he was right, they couldn't have a family life whilst at the ARC.

"We'll make it work."

"I'll do anything, _anything _to make it work Abby," Connor whispered to her, taking hold of her hand, his eyes filling up slightly.

"So, we're having kids then?" Abby smiled at Connor who nodded softly at her, he could just imagine her being pregnant, their child growing inside them, he could talk to her belly about them and ramble on how he always does. And then to be a Father, the proudest father there could be, and showing everyone their baby, just made Connor melt inside. And as they grew up, they'd be running around the hour causing mayhem. Perfection.

"Yeah." He whispered and grinned to himself.

"Well maybe once we're married and settled, we could…." Abby paused for a moment, raising her eyebrows slight and just grinned at Connor, but Connor just smirked back.

"Raise your eyebrows again." He grinned at her; he loved it when she did that. He knew what she was hinting at and smirked.

"Connor." Abby warned him, but raised her eyebrows reluctantly.

"Yes," He smirked, in reply to the eyebrows, "We will, once we're Husband and Wife, it is definitely something we'll try for."

"Really?" Abby grinned at him as she realised what they had just come to, "Did we just agree to have a baby?"

"I believe we did!" Connor grinned as he thought about it more.

"That's-that's...wow!" Abby squealed slightly, something Connor had only really seen in movies, he never thought women _actually_ did it. "But first, we need to get married! Now, what have we organised so far?"

"Um...nothing." Connor admitted, he hadn't even begun to look at suits, but he soon would if it meant marrying Abby quicker and starting a family.

"We'd better organising then if we want a baby." Abby smiled at him and started explaining what they needed to organise and when they had to do it by. Connor had to admit, he wasn't really listening, and he was just staring at Abby, and thinking about someone. Someone in particular.

Cutter.

Connor thought about him every time the wedding came up, happy thoughts thought. He could imagine Cutter there on the day, trying to calm him down as he jumped up and down in excitement, waiting for Abby at the end of the aisle. But he also thought about how proud he would have been of them. Everything they had overcome, and they were still happy. That's all Cutter would have wanted. Them to be happy.

The End.

May do a few more Abby/Connor fics.


End file.
